Mi pequeño Dean
by Phillyel
Summary: Dean, Sam y Castiel se encuentran de cacería pero algo sale mal y sin saber muy bien como Castiel ahora tendrá que cuidar a los hermanos Winchester siendo niños de 3 y 5 años de edad y con ayuda de Balthazar y Gabriel, lo cual no es un consuelo.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre cuidar de un niño pequeño es difícil, el alimentarlo, el cambiarlo y muchas cosas más, pero era más complicado el tener que cuidar a dos pequeñitos, que eran sin más y menos que Dean y Sam Winchester; y no ayudaba que a los únicos que podías recurrir fueran a tus hermanos Balthazar y Gabriel, no, eso no era ayuda, era prácticamente más trabajo.

Ahora lo que necesita es paciencia mucha paciencia para poder regresar a los hermanos Winchester a la normalidad y no matar a sus hermanos en el proceso, ya que sin duda esos dos eran una mala influencia y si los hermanos Winchester no eran blancas palomas siendo adultos, con sus hermanos lo serían menos ahora de niños, aunque ahora tendría una oportunidad de llevar por buen camino a Dean y también de saber qué es lo que siente por él.

Capítulo 1. "¿Eres pequeñito?"

Era un día normal, al menos en la vida de los Winchester, un caso, maldiciones, brujas, lo cual indicaba cacería, si, un día normal para ellos y ahora contando con la ayuda de Castiel el ángel guardián de Dean aunque este se negara a aceptarlo públicamente.

Después de descubrir a las brujas responsables de las maldiciones en el pueblo de turno, Dean, Sam y Castiel se dirigieron a la casa donde se encontraban las brujas y acabar con ellas, con lo que no contaron fue que ellas estarían esperándolos, y ahí estaban en plena sala de la casa frente a frente-fueron rápidos al descubrirnos-dijo una de ellas, ¿no lo crees hermana?-le pregunto a la chica junto a ella, a lo que solo se limitó a asentir.

-se acabaron los juegos, aquí se termina todo-dijo Dean algo cabreado

-pero nosotras no hicimos nada, solo convertimos a algunas personas en niños porque fue su deseo no le veo nada de malo, además nadie murió o salió herido o si-dijo una de ellas.

-eso no importa, crees que está bien el convertir a las personas en niños-dijo Dean cabreado.

-no lo sé, fue por un poco de diversión y porque ellos lo quisieron, además no pasó nada- se excusaron las dos chicas con una sonrisita

-pero eso no es justificación, que tal si les hubiera pasado algo-Sam estaba igual que su hermano, no podía creer el descaro de las dos brujas y Castiel solo se limitaba a mirarlas fijamente, pero Cas tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo fuera a pasar, algo muy malo.

-ya ni que fuera para tanto-una de ellas dijo y observo a ambos hermanos más de lo debido, se acercó a su hermana y le susurró al oído

-sin secretos-Dean estaba nervioso al igual que Cas, presentía algo pero no sabía que, de pronto vio como las dos hermanas asentían y empezaron a recitar un hechizo en ese momento les iba a disparar cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro, lo ultimó que alcanzo a ver fue la sonrisa de las dos brujas.

Cas estaba confundido, como no vio venir las intenciones de las brujas al ver a Dean y Sam, disipo el humo que estaba en la habitación, busco a las dos brujas pero estas ya no estaban; en seguida busco a Dean y Sam pero no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, si ahí estaban Dean y Sam pero como niños d años respectivamente, con las ropas quedándoles enormes e inconscientes.

-Dean, Dean-le llamó, cuando el pequeño se movió intentando despertar

-Sammy, ¿Dónde estás Sammy?-pregunto el pequeño al verse en una habitación, con un desconocido y sin ver a su hermanito-y ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo señalando a Cas con su dedito de manera acusadora, hasta que vio a su lado a su hermano-Sammy, estas bien ¿Sammy?-chilló el pequeñito-

Castiel no sabía qué hacer, si de por sí era difícil tratara con Dean siendo adulto, ahora de pequeño no sabía cómo se comportaría y al parecer no lo recordaba-Dean, Sammy está bien, solo está dormido, ahora mírame y tranquilízate por favor-menciono al ver como el niño entraba en pánico al no reaccionar a su hermano, al parecer funciono por que el pequeño solo lo vio con sus grandes ojos verdes y un puchero asintiendo

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de nuevo Dean, ahora observándolo con curiosidad, de pronto vio como sus extrañamente ojos grandes lo veían con fascinación y emoción-¿eres un ángel?-esto sorprendió a Cas, pero asintió para respuesta de Dean, extrañado que reconociera su forma

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo curioso y extrañado

-por tus alas, las puedo ver-esto sorprendió a Cas, cuando se conocieron Dean no pudo ver sus alas, solo en el infierno pero no lo recordaba y ahora si, al parecer al ser un niño todavía era inocente y podía ver sus alas

-si soy un ángel como dices Dean, yo te protejo y mi nombre es Castiel- el niño lo miro sonriendo y lo abrazo asintiendo, lo que causo un extraña calidez en el pecho de Cas

-entonces ¿tú eres mi ángel de la guarda Cas?-pregunto todavía en su pecho, se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado y eso le gustaba- mi mami siempre me dijo que los ángeles cuidarían de mi-

-tu madre tenía razón Dean, yo siempre cuidare de ti, sin importar que pase-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y con ello el calorcito en su pecho aumento, pero desapareció cuando Dean recordó al parecer que su hermanito todavía no despertaba, lo tomo en su bracitos y al instante Sammy paso sus bracitos a su cuello, Cas sabía que tenía que sacarlos de ahí, corrían peligro en ese estado y si de por si era sobreprotector siendo Dean un adulto ahora de niño lo sería aún más-

-vamos Dean, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo tomando en sus brazos a los dos pequeños y pensando a quien pedir ayuda y poder regresar a Dean y Sam a la normalidad.

Hola soy nueva en este asunto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿les gusto? Espero que si, acepto sugerencias, recomendaciones, amenazas y tomatazos jejeje sin más espero actualizar cada semana, al menos un capitulo sin más gracias por leer y por cierto quien les gustaría para Sam ¿Gabriel o Balthazar? Díganme. ¿Creen que merezca un review?


	2. CAPITULO 2 ¿Ayuda o todo lo contrario?

Advertencias: AU, lemmon, lenguaje altisonante, y de una vez advierto pésima narración pero espero y les guste.

Nota: Se que esa no es la diferencia de edad que existe entre Dean y Sam pero era la única manera en que lo podía escribir.

Paring: Destiel. CasXDean/Mini Dean, GabrielXSamXAdam

Creo que esto debio ir desde el principio lo siento jejeje uno a Adam junto con Sam y Gabriel por petición de angel de acuario pero saldrá un poquito más adelante

CAPITULO 2 "¿Ayuda o todo lo contrario? "

Esto era más complicado de lo que esperaba, si hacerse cargo de Dean siendo un adulto era difícil, dado que no le gustaba seguir órdenes, ahora de niño no sabía cómo actuar, el niño simplemente quería estar con su hermanito Sammy, nada nuevo en ello, pero también quería que Cas lo consintiera, que lo abrazara, que lo arrullara cada noche y a veces era algo hiperactivo.

Llevaba una semana y no podía cuidar a los dos niños, definitivamente no podía, al menos no él solo, era demasiado problemático y una locura total, Sammy no era ningún problema, la mayoría de veces, el más pequeño de los Winchester dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando estaba despierto se la pasaba pegado a Dean, a él solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños y ladeando su cabecita, pero cuando Dean pedía que lo mimara, como todo buen niño, Sam hacia muchos pucheros y lloraba estirando sus bracitos hacia Dean, al parecer no le gustaba que Dean abrazara a otra persona que no fuera él y Dean inmediatamente se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con sus bracitos, eso sorprendió mucho a Cas por dos cosas, primero que pesar de tener solo 5 añitos en apariencia Dean seguía cuidando a Sammy y este cuando se veía entre los brazos de su hermano le mandaba una mirada de "mío" y "no comparto" a Castiel y segundo que no le gustaba mucho esa cercanía y muestra de afecto entre los dos pequeños y no solo ahora que eran prácticamente bebes, sino que para ser sincero desde hace algún tiempo y cuando ambos eran adultos no le gustaba la sensación en su pecho al ver ese afecto entre ellos, aunque bueno eran hermano ¿no? Se supone que los hermanos se quieren y se cuidan entre ellos, pero a pesar de saber que solo es amor fraternal no le gustaba absolutamente, no sabía porque, pero el solo quería que Dean estuviera con él y solamente con él, no sabía del todo por qué de esa posesividad con el mayor de los hermanos, pero él siempre se encargaría de cuidar al ahora pequeño cazador pero necesitaba aclararse bien y resolver este problema. Pero Dean era otro asunto, mientras Sammy no daba muchos problemas y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, Dean se la pasaba corriendo por la pequeña casa abandonada que había encontrado Cas en un pueblo cercano, le pedía y le hacía pucheros para que lo abrazara y lo arrullara cuando Sammy estaba dormido y el quería dormir también, en la improvisada cuarto de los niños, una cuna para Sammy y una cama para Dean, pero sobre todo se la pasaba jugando y haciendo travesuras en el pequeño jardín trasero y comiendo muchos dulces, algo que Castiel creía que no era muy saludable y entre cuidar a los pequeños e investigar para encontrar a las dos brujas y regresarlos a su normalidad, no podía, simplemente no podía y su paciencia estaba llegando al limita prácticamente no sabía nada sobre los humanos y menos de niños y ahora con esto todo se dificulta, no podía pedirle ayuda a Bobby, él estaba en otro caso y era su única opción, salía de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un vaso romperse inmediatamente fue a la cocina para ver qué había ocurrido y lo que encontró fue a Dean intentando servirse un poco de cereal y leche para Sammy que lo había sentado en la mesa rodeado de muchas cosas suaves y lejos de la orilla como si fuera un centro de mesa

-lo siento, se me cayo-dijo Dean cuando vio a Castiel

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que no te lastimaste pero no lo vuelvas a hacer cuando quieras algo dímelo ok-dijo Castiel para alzar en brazos a Dean y esta abrazándolo por el cuello asintiendo

-woo Cassie, no sabía que tenías una guardería-dijo una voz a su espalda, al voltearse se encontró con una sonrisa burlona de Gabriel y la mirada intrigada de Balthazar al ver a los dos pequeños-

-Gabriel, Balthazar ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto desconcertado, presentía que nada bueno saldría de su visita

-buuu que frio Cassie, yo esperaba por lo menos un saludo-dijo Balthazar divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano pequeño-bueno venimos a ver si era cierto el rumor sobre que los Winchester habían encogido literalmente, pero no esperábamos encontrárnoslo literalmente casi en bebes-dijo al ver como Sammy los veía con sus grandes ojos y Dean no apartaba la vista de ellos

-ya los vieron, ahora largo-dijo frio, no le gustaba que sus hermanos estuvieran cerca de los pequeños, no es como si fuerana dañarlos pero tal vez si a bromear y hacer tonterías y mejor no arriesgar

-ohhh vamos Cas, nosotros podríamos ayudarte con los pequeños-dijo Gabriel al tomar a Sam en brazos y este se acurruco prácticamente en su pecho-vez le gusta-dijo alegremente al ver como Sammy estaba en su pecho, aunque sería mejor que estuviera en su estado normal, le gustaría más

-si Cassie, acepta nosotros te ayudamos a cuidarlos en lo que todo esto se soluciona-agrego Balthazar al ver como Cas dudaba mientras él le entregaba una paleta a Dean y este la aceptaba gustosamente

-mmm, esta bien, pero no intente nada raro-acepto algo molesto cuando vio como Dean estiraba sus brazos hacia Balthazar y este lo cargaba correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su niño, porque si, era su niño, de él y de nadie más.

-ok vámonos niños, vamos a conseguir algo de comer-dijo Gabriel para salir con los bebes para molestia de Castiel, que desapareció del lugar para seguir investigando-esto será divertido, podremos hacer muchas cosas divertidas con ustedes, como por ejemplo enseñarles a desquiciar a Cas o comer muchos dulces-agrego mirando de manera cómplice a Balthazar que asintió gustoso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, debo ser sincera que no quede muy conforme con él pero espero y les guste, ya saben quejas y sugerencias se aceptan gustosamente, muchas gracias por sus review, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "La tarta, confesiones y complicaciones."

Cuando regreso a la pequeña casa, lo primero que noto fue que sus hermanos y los dos pequeños no se encontraban en el lugar, su segunda reacción fue el aterrarse, si aterrarse, sabía que dejar a los pequeños con ese par de irresponsables era una mala idea, no, no era una mala idea, fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, seguía en sus fatídicas cavilaciones cuando escucho un par de aleteos, y a voltearse no pudo suspirar más que de alivio cuando vio a Sammy en brazos de Gabriel con muchos dulces, su biberón con leche y un gran oso que traía Gabriel, bueno al menos ya no se tendría que preocupar con Sam de que le pasara algo malo, sabía de sobra que Gabriel le cuidaría sobre todas las circunstancia y aunque de grande no lo reconociera consentiría todos sus caprichos como Dean lo hacía a pesar de negarse miles de veces al principio, busco con la mirada a su pequeño y lo que vio no le gusto, no es que Dean estuviera lastimado, al contrario estaba en perfecto estado y con una gran sonrisa pero sobre todo en brazos de Balthazar abrazando su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y sosteniendo una gran bolsa con dulces al igual que Sam y un gran oso de peluche que sostenía su hermano, Dean le pide que lo baje y va corriendo hacia Castiel.

-mira Cas lo que me ha comprado Balthy-dice muy ilusionado mostrándole sus dulces y arrastrando al oso de un brazo, lo cual es gracioso ya que el oso es de doble de su tamaño

-sí, es muy bonito-lo dice con algo de resentimiento ya que el único que puedo consentir a Dean es él y no Balthazar, ¿que de cuando acá consiente a Dean?, si antes no lo toleraba, y al parecer le adivina el pensamiento ya que se le queda viendo al igual con sus ojos azules

-¿Qué? es adorable de pequeño y tu menos que nadie lo puede negar, aunque bueno a ti parece adorable a todos momentos-dijo sacando una tarta y mostrándosela a Dean-mira baby Dean, tarta ¿quieres tarta?-le pregunta acercándosela a Dean y este asiente con la cabecita corriendo hacia el ángel rebelde pero Cas lo detiene y lo alza en brazos

-bájame Cas, quiero tarta, bájame ahora-dijo pataleando y golpeando a Cas con sus bracitos, pero al ángel no le dolía solo le molestaba el que insistiera el querer comer esa tarta, no es que le molestara en sí que comiera ese pastel sino que su hermano fuera el que se lo diera, ¿y Gabriel que hacía? Nada el solo estaba riéndose de la escena junto con Sammy, que a pesar de su corta edad parecía entender todo, no por nada era el inteligente de la familia

-ya basta Dean, no solo puedes comer dulces, debes comer otras cosas-dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño que agitaba sus brazos hacia Balthazar que seguía sosteniendo la tarta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando el puchero que ponía Dean al negarle Cas la tarta

-es una lástima que Cassie no te deje comer tarta Dean, esta deliciosa-dijo comiéndosela y mirando como Dean le miraba con ojos tristes por comerse la tarta y pegándole más fuerte a Castiel

-yo quería tarta, ya no te quiero Cas, bájame-dijo con lágrimas y corriendo a la que era su habitación, dejando sus dulces y su oso, automáticamente Castiel miro furioso a Balthazar, él cual solo pudo rezar por su vida, la mirada que le enviaba Cas no auguraba nada bueno mientras iba detrás del pequeño

-ya estarás contento-dijo Gabriel serio y con Sam en brazos-sabes cómo es en cuanto a Dean se refiere y tu provocas al niño, que crees que hará Cassie si el niño no le habla por tu niñería-Balthazar solo trago saliva, cuando Castiel se enfadaba era de temer y más si involucraba a Dean Winchester-pero solo era una broma-se justifico

-si una broma, y ahora Cassie quiere tu cabeza por provocar que Dean se molestara con él, lo divertido es molestar a Cassie, pero no acosta de los niños, sino con ayuda de ellos-al terminar de decir eso, vio como el pequeño Sammy lo miraba mal, como diciéndole que no le gustaba la idea de molestar al ángel-ohhh baby no pongas esa carita, tu y yo sabemos que es divertido molestar a mi hermanito, así que no te pongas así y mejor ayúdanos ¿ok?-dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo un poco más.

-en serio Gabriel, no te comportes así en la calle, o te detendrán por corruptor de menores-dijo Balthazar al ver la escena, Sammy solo le saco la lengua diciéndole que se callara.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su niño, no fue su intención el que Dean se enojara con él, pero él no tenía la culpa, la culpa la tenía Balthazar, al cual desollaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, por él, su niño se había enojado con él.

-Dean, bebe, ven conmigo por favor-dijo al verlo en su camita haciendo pucheros-vamos Dean, solo era tarta, no es como si fuera algo malo, además comiste mucho dulce y te podría hacer daño-ok, por la mirada que le dirigía el pequeño tal vez era mejor que se callara-Dean por favor, ven conmigo te prometo que te daré la tarta que quieras, pero por favor ven, necesitas comer algo más-antes que acabara la frase ya tenía a Dean abrazado a sus piernas, tomo al niño en brazos mientras lo apretaba contra él, no le gustaba cuando Dean se enfadaba con él y menos por culpa del tonto de su hermano.

-¿lo prometes Cas? Prometes que me darás tarta si como otras cosas-dijo abrazándolo un poco más, le gustaba estar así con el ángel, se sentía tranquilo, en paz, se sentía como en casa, aunque él no recordara mucho de su hogar.

-si lo prometo-le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, al menos su bebe ya no estaba enojado con él

-te quiero Cas, no era enserio lo que dije allá abajo, que no te quería-abrazándolo un poco más-lo que pasa es que Balthazar y Gabriel dijeron que nos enseñarían a Sammy y a mí a molestarte-confeso con inocencia-pero yo te quiero mucho, mucho ¿no estas molesto verdad?-el niño era inocencia pura o al menos no sabía lo que provocaban sus comentarios, ya que solo incrementaban ese calor en sus pecho y aumentaba la posesividad que tenía con él.

-no Dean, no estoy enojado, al menos contigo no ni con Sammy-ya se encargaría de sus hermanos, así que solo querían molestar, ya sabía que no tan fácil le ofrecerían su ayuda sino se burlaban o divertían un poco a su costa-ahora vamos abajo, tengo noticias sobre como regresarte a la normalidad.

Bajaron y vio a los dos ángeles con Sammy en la cocina dándole de comer, el niño solo les aventaba la comida y se reía-Deee-señalo con su manita a su hermano mayor, para que se le acercara, lo cual no molesto a Cas, al parecer ahora que tenía toda la atención de Gabriel no le molestaba que se acercara a Dean

-hay una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad, pero es algo complicado-les informo a sus hermanos y refiriéndose a los Winchester-

-¿y cuál es esa forma?-dijo Gabriel, él más que nadie quería que Sammy volviera a su tamaña normal, tenía muchas cosas que platicar con él grandulón que irónicamente ahora era más pequeño

-necesitamos la sangre de un familiar de ellos y un hechizo-dijo con pesar

-pero eso es fácil ¿no?-Balthazar pregunto sin entender

-no ya que no es tan fácil conseguir su sangre debe ser de un hermano forzosamente y la única opción era Adam y no es una opción, lo del hechizo es más fácil.

-¿Por qué no es una opción? si es un Winchester no habrá problema-Gabriel no entendía tampoco

-porque no sabe de ellos y lo más probable es que este muerto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%

HOLA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO LA ESCUELA ME HA ABSORBIDO UN POCO MÁS DE LO NORMAL PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MÁS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI ADAM YA APARECERA UN POCO MÁS ADELANTE JEJEJE BUENO DISFRUTENLO Y YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS SI QUIEREN TAMBIEN. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ESTA SEMANA A MODO DE COMPENSACIÓN POR LA TARDANZA OK, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	4. CAPITULO 4 Posible solución o solo más

Disclaimer: Ni supernatural ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama, sin más disfruten

CAPITULO 4 "Posible solución o solo más problemas."

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Castiel dijo que probablemente estaba muerto, Gabriel y Balthazar se voltearon a ver, a veces su hermano no tenía el suficiente tacto al dar una noticia, aunque que se esperaban de Castiel, fue un verdadero milagro que empezara a cambiar por Dean Winchester y aunque nunca lo reconocieran en voz alta lo agradecían, por su padre que lo agradecían.

-vamos Cassie no podrías ser más borde porque no puedes, en serio-dijo Balthazar poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Balthy tiene razón Cas, ya me imagino como la pasan Dean y Sammy contigo-le siguió Gabriel negando con la cabeza fingiendo pesar, lo que provoco un gruñido por parte del moreno

-como sea necesitamos un hechizo o en su defecto a su hermano Adam, pero es probable que este muerto, ya que al tener sangre de John Winchester en sus venas era un atractor de problemas sobrenaturales y como es de esperar el chico no tenía ni idea para defenderse, así que o está muerto o muy bien escondido-dijo serio demasiado para gusto de sus hermanos

-¿y el hechizo?-pregunto Gabriel, realmente le urgía devolver a su estado normal a Sam, pero ahora que lo pensaba, siendo un bebe Sammy se dejaba hacer, además que se dio cuenta que era un niño que le gustaba que lo mimaran mucho, al parecer Dean lo malacostumbro de pequeño, aunque no lo culpaba Sammy parecía un peluche al cual abrazar en todo momento y más con esa cara de bebe, que ahora poseía gracias a ciertas brujas y tal vez estaba mal pero les agradecía muy pero muy en el fondo por tener esta oportunidad con el más pequeño de los Winchester

-a menos que quieras que tu adorado Sammy pierda su memoria, lo podemos hacer-contesto con sarcasmo Cas, algo que sin duda sorprendió a sus hermanos-

-ya vaya, así que prefieres romperte la cabeza buscando a su hermanito que usar el hechizo y borrarles la memoria ¿no? hmmmm creo que más bien, no quieres que Dean te olvide ¿cierto?-pregunto Balthazar con malicia y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, un Cas totalmente rojo y algo nervioso

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría dejarlo solo con todo la obscuridad que hay afuera y él no pueda defenderse, además yo soy su ángel guardián y me obligación es cuidarlo-dijo todo nervioso y sonrojado, lo que a ojos de sus hermanos mayores era absolutamente adorable

-oh vaya, así que solo una obligación y porque no mejor hacemos el hechizo, que se olvide de todo y lo sigues cuidando, aún seguirías cumpliendo tu obligación ¿no?-le respondió con malicia el Trickster, el sabia de sobra que si realizaban el hechizo y los chicos perdían la memoria no sería lo mismo, si tal vez podrían iniciar una nueva vida pero eso significaba que nunca los recordarían y la verdad es que eran egoístas en ese aspecto y nadie les quitaría a sus chicos

-si lo pones así, está bien hagamos el hechizo pero veamos si soportan el que Sam y Dean los olviden-señalo Balthazar, él también estaba consciente de las consecuencias y aunque jamás lo admitiría le dolería que los dos hermanos no los recordaran, tal vez nunca lo aceptara pero el mayor de los Winchester le provocaba algo, el que no hiciera nada era por Castiel, sabía de sobra que su hermano tenía la partida ganada con respecto al pecoso, pero de ahí a molestarle de vez en cuando con el niño era otra cosa

-estás jugando verdad-replico Gabriel, una cosa es que molestaran a Cas con lo del hechizo prefería mil veces a buscar al otro hijo de John Winchester que a su pequeño grandulón lo olvidara por completo-Cas, tu y yo sabemos de sobra que si lo hacemos todo cambiara, dime que prefieres buscar al chico o que Dean se olvide de todos nosotros, bueno más bien de ti específicamente-ya no era broma, ya le decía directamente a su hermano que él sabía de lo que sentía por el mayor de los Winchester

-no lo sé, pensemos bien las opciones y ya les dije solo cumplo con mi obligación-dijo sonrojado

-si seguro, una obligación que no te molesta nada cumplirla verdad-le seguía picando Balthazar, él sabía que se traía algo entre manos con su pequeño cazador, pero aún no sabía que podía ser.

-ya deja de molestarlo Balthazar, esto ya es un asunto serio, así que no haremos el hechizo pero en cambio debemos buscar aún chico que probablemente esté muerto, así o más fácil las cosas-ironizo Gabriel-¡y ya por nuestro padre! ¡Admítelo de una vez Cas, quieres a ese niño más que como una obligación!-le dijo ya exasperado, si el moreno no admitía de una vez sus sentimientos por Dean, podría ser un problema, su hermano era demasiado ingenuo o un borde total que no se da cuenta de nada, aparte de un obstinado cuando quiere, en eso se parece al mayor de los Winchester

-ya dije que solo cumplo mi obligación y ya, yo no lo quiero de esa forma-chillo rojo de vergüenza, antes muerto que admitirlo a sus hermanos para que solo lo molestaran más, eso era un asunto entre su pequeño Dean y él, porque si lo quería más que a nada, pero si hubiera sabido que todo aquello sería un grave error no lo habría dicho

-¿o sea que no me quieres Cas?-se escuchó la voz aniñada de Dean, nadie se había dado cuenta cuando el pequeño pecoso se había colado en la puerta para escucharlo, no había sido su intención escucharles, cuando Cas y el bajaron, le dijeron que su hermanito Sammy y él debían de dormir ya que los adultos debían hablar a solas y sin más explicación los dejaron en su habitación, pero él era un niño grande así que podía estar cuando ellos hablaran, él era un niño grande tenía 5 años y podía hacer muchas cosas, al bajar y entrar en la sala vio como Cas les contestaba a sus hermanos que no le quería que solo lo cuidaba porque era su obigacion, el no recordaba muy bien que era una obligación, en su pequeña cabecita se le vino que era algo desagradable, algo feo, ¿o sea que Cas no lo quería porque era algo feo?, no supo porque pero eso lo hizo sentir muy triste y le dieron muchas ganas de llorar y dicho y hecho no pudo contener unas pequeñas lagrimas

-¿Dean? ¿No deberías estar dormido?-le pregunto sorprendido

-si pero me desperté y vine aquí, responde ¿no me quieres?-su pequeña voz se quebraba por el dolor, el moreno volteo a ver a sus hermanos por ayuda, pero los muy desgraciados decidieron callarse, para eso son sus hermanos, para solo meterlo en problemas

-no es eso Dean, si es mi obligación pero…-trato de explicarse pero al parecer eso lo empeoro, porque unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del pequeño y solo hacían que sus ojos verdes su hicieran más grandes y brillosos, trato de cargarlo, de abrazarlo

-nooo-grito el pequeño y corrió hacia Balthazar, el cual lo cargo y lo arrullo en su pecho-no me quieres, solo soy tu obigacion-el pequeño no podía dejar de llorar-ya no te quiero-dijo llorando más y escondiéndose en Balthazar el cual se le quedo mirando furioso, todavía que por su culpa todo eso había empezado

-ya baby, no llores-lo consoló el rubio-shh tranquilo si-le pidió, le gustaba verlo de esa manera

-Bebe por favor-trato de acercarse pero el pequeño solo se escondía más en el abrazo de su hermano, esto le enfureció, le quería arrebatar a Dean de sus brazos, solo él podía abrazarlo nadie más, solo él podía consolarlo pero claro ahora él era el malo

-muy bien hecho Cassie, solo tú podías hacerlo-le dijo enojado Gabriel, al ver como el pequeño Dean lloraba desconsoladamente, al parecer aún de pequeño quería mucho a su hermano

-pero yo no hice nada, fueron ustedes-les acuso Cas y era cierto pero en si era su culpa al no admitir sus sentimientos enfrente de ellos

-¿nosotros?, nosotros no hicimos nada fuiste tú solito-le contesto Balthazar-ahora solo espero que puedas arreglarlo o te arrepentirás-le dijo en tono serio aún abrazando al pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos

-bueno después de todo esto, está decidido buscaremos a Adam, ahora yo me retiro-se despidió Gabriel, para ir a la habitación de los niños y ver dormir a Sammy

-yo también me retiro, ven Dean vamos a dormir-el niño asintió aún con su rostro oculto en el pecho del ángel rebelde

-Dean por favor-trato de llamarle pero cuando pasaron a su lado el niño se acuno más contra su hermano

-ahora no Cassie, soluciónalo después ahora debe dormir-y con eso dejaron al moreno en la sala, Cas no sabía que podía hacer, bueno si sabía, iba a recuperar a su pequeño cazador, porque era suyo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%

HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO, SE QUE MEREZCO QUE ME MATEN Y ME HAGAN MUCHAS COSAS MÁS POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DABA MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE, ADEMÁS QUE DEBO DE ADMITIR QUE TENÍA ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACIÓN, PORQUE AÚN ASÍ NO ESTOY MUY CONVENCIDA CON EL CAPITULO, PERO BUENO PODÍA SER PEOR JEJEJEJEJE, SIN MÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS, SIN MÁS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA.

P.D. ABRA UNA ULTIMA HISTORIA DE DEAN Y LUCIFER, AL MENOS EN RELACION A LAS OTRAS DOS PARA DAR FIN A ESA MINI SAGA, SIN MÁS CUIDENSE JEJEJEJE


	5. CAPITULO 5 TE ENCONTRAMOS Y ¿AHORA QUE?

Disclaimer: Supernatural y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.

Dedicado a stereklosemymind como disculpa por lo del saludo jejeje I´m sorry, me alegra saber que mi historia no solo le gusta a chicas.

CAPITULO 5 "TE ENCONTRAMOS Y ¿AHORA QUE?"

Una semana, llevaba toda una semana sin que su niño le hablara y ya no lo soportaba, Dean prácticamente se la pasaba junto a Balthazar, eso sin contar la mirada envenenada que le dirigía Sam, aún de bebé se daba cuenta lo que ocurría con su hermano y al parecer no le gustaba para nada y bueno no le culpaba a él tampoco le gustaba la situación. En cuanto Balthazar dejaba a Dean por un momento y él se acercaba el pequeño, este corría inmediatamente junto a Balthazar o Gabriel, incluso una vez le aventó una paleta antes de correr hacia su hermano el cual veía muy divertido la escena, cosa que a él no le hacía gracia alguna, debía encontrar una manera de acercarse a su pecoso, cosa que sus hermanos no le ponían fácil, además que todo se complicaba con la búsqueda de Adam, el tercero de los hermanos Winchester, del cual no sabían nada, y juntando todo eso era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

** Segunda semana**

Debía controlarse, paciencia, paciencia, al demonio la maldita paciencia, el iría por Dean ahora mismo y aclararía las cosas, no soportaba el verlo con Balthazar, Dean le pertenecía a él y punto.

Entro a la pequeña cocina donde estaban todos reunidos, Dean estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Sammy, ambos riendo al ver a sus hermanos como intentaban cocinar, intentaban porque la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, al menos lo único que le alegraba es que Dean y Sammy podían pasar unos días tranquilos sin presiones de cacerías y seres sobrenaturales, lo que más le preocupo es que si sus hermanos se habían enterado del estado de los pequeños Winchester también podían haberse enterado varios demonios y podían aprovechar eso a su favor y atacarlos en ese estado tan vulnerable, algo que él no permitiría y claro esta tampoco sus hermanos, Gabriel se había vuelto inseparable del pequeño Sammy y esta demás decir la situación de Balthazar don Dean, aunque su hermano no lo aceptara estaba claro que quería al cazador, lo que los llevaba aún dilema ¿Quién se quedaría con Dean? Era cierto que él tenía una mejor relación con el pequeño cazador pero este al estar enojado con él lo ignoraba y se la pasaba con Balthazar algo muy malo, debía arreglar todo y no sabía cómo, dejo de pensar en todo ello y tomo en brazos a Dean a pesar de sus quejas y pequeños golpes.

-¡déjame, suéltame!-gritaba y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño cazador para que el ángel lo soltara, llegaron a su habitación y el ángel se sentó en la cama y lo abrazo fuertemente para intentar calmarlo

-ya basta Dean, déjame explicarte las cosas sí, no son como tú crees…-

-no es cierto, tu mismo lo dijiste, me cuidas porque es tu obigacion no porque me quieras-dijo el niño al borde del llanto, lo que más entristeció a Cas pero a la vez le enterneció al parecer su pecoso si le quería bien.

-no es eso bebe, si en un inicio fue mi obligación-sintió como el niño se removía en sus brazos para apartarse de él, pero no lo dejo, no lo soltaría hasta terminar de explicarle-pero ahora lo hago porque quiero, porque quiero cuidarte aunque no le guste a lo demás-el niño se relajó y sintió como lo abrazo también.

-entonces me cuidas porque quieres y no porque te obiguen-el ángel asintió-¿me quieres Cas?-esto sorprendió al ángel, era obvio que siendo un adulto Dean nunca se lo preguntaría pero siendo un niño la cosa era distinta, tenía esa curiosidad e inocencia.

-si, yo te quiero, ¿tú me quieres Dean?-pregunto abrazándolo un poco más si es que era posible, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si debía preocuparse por su hermano o no

-si yo te quiero mucho Cas-dijo el niño un poco sonrojado y haciendo notar un poco sus pecas, el ángel le dio un beso en la mejilla de la felicidad y sonriendo de saber que su niño le quería pero aún tenía la duda

-y ¿quieres a Balthazar?-le pregunto con cierto temor

-a Bhalty también lo quiero, pero a ti te quiero más-dijo escondiendo su carita en su pecho, el ángel suspiro de alivio pero aun así debía de estar atento, no sabía que esperarse de su hermano.

Tomo a su niño de nuevo en brazos y bajo con sus hermanos, ellos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que habían arreglado las cosas ya que Dean tenía una enorme sonrisa en su carita, al verlo solo asintieron con la cabeza, puso de nuevo a Dean junto a Sammy que de inmediato se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo y meterle en la boca un chocolate que le había dado Gabriel

-no sería mejor ir por comida o aparecerla mejor, es obvio que no sabemos cocinar-sentencio Balthazar al ver todo el desastre-

-si es lo mejor, pero debíamos intentarlo ¿no?-acordó Gabriel

-si ya sabían que no podían cocinar, no hubieran hecho nada-les dijo con voz neutral Cas, no estaba muy contento con ellos, el motivo, no lo dejaban hablar con su niño, solo para divertirse

-oh vamos Cassie no te enojes, si, fue divertido el ver como Dean huía de ti-le dijo Gabriel pero solo recibió una mirada envenenada de Cas-ok, ya no te digo nada, ahora vamos por la comida, te quedas con los niños ok, nosotros vamos por ella-le aviso e inmediatamente desaparecieron.

Al parecer no tardaron mucho y milagrosamente trajeron comida real y no solo dulces, si definitivamente había mejorado su día.

Era de madrugada y los tres estaban despiertos, Gabriel y Balthazar bromeando entre ellos y él pendiente de los niños, de repente los tres sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Gabriel, no era normal que sintieran dolor, no cualquier cosa se los podía provocar

-tal vez es la señal que necesitamos para encontrar al chico, al estar más vinculados con los Winchester podemos sentirlos, ojala sea eso, no lo soporto-dijo Balthazar sosteniéndose a duras penas

-yo iré, ustedes quédense de acuerdo, los niños todavía no despiertan así que no habrá problema alguno-y desapareció inmediatamente, mientras los otros dos ángeles subían a cuidar a los pequeños

No entendía como sucedió, pero algo lo guiaba a un bosque, al llegar ahí vio aún joven inconsciente el cómo estaba ahí no lo sabía, luego lo averiguarían pero lo reconoció inmediatamente como Adam el hermano menor de Dean y Sam, era fácil saber quién era, ya que se parecía mucho a Dean, lo cargo con cuidado y lo llevo a la cabaña, sin notar como unos ojos seguían todos sus movimientos.

Al llegar a la cabaña lo dejo en el pequeño sofá, al parecer los niños ya habían despertado, ya que escuchaba sus risas, de pronto Dean fue corriendo a hacia él lo abrazo sin notar al otro chico

-¿Dónde estabas Cas?-pregunto su vocecita infantil.

-tuve que salir por un pendiente, pero ya estoy aquí-le contesto tomándolo en brazos y fue cuando Dean noto a Adam

-¿y quién es él?-señalándolo con su manita y mucha curiosidad, el chico le provoca algo y no sabía que

-él es…-

-oh así que ya lo trajiste-le interrumpió Gabriel con Sam en brazos que de inmediato estiro sus brazos a Adam, Gabriel lo acerco pero no le gusto lo que vio, Sammy balbuceaba hacia su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente, y como si fuera magia el chico despertó viéndolo con sus ojos verdes provocando una risita en Sammy, si definitivamente se parecía mucho a Dean pensó Castiel al ver sus ojos.

-quienes son ustedes-pregunto el muchacho con temor

-nosotros somos ángeles del señor niñato-dijo algo enfadado Gabriel, no le gustó nada como se había portado Sammy con ese chico, Sammy era suyo y ahora llegaba este chico y de la nada se ganaba las atenciones, no señor, eso sí que no

-ya claro y ¿los niños quienes son? Y no soy niñato-le respondió Adam, él bebe lo veía con sus grandes ojos y el pequeño en brazos del moreno lo veía con su cabecita ladeada

-yo soy Dean y él es mi hermanito Sammy, ¿tu quién demonios eres?-le pregunto, definitivamente eran una mala influencia sus hermanos, tan solo ya lo habían enseñado a decir esa palabra, pero al contrario a su hermano solo le dio gracia

-yo soy Adam Milligan-le contesto con una sonrisa-y ahora quienes son ustedes, no me lo contestaron dijo viendo a los 3 ángeles

-muy bien yo soy Balthazar, él es Gabriel y esta coladito por Sam-dijo señalándolo-y él es Castiel y esta coladito por Dean-ahora señalo a Cas-y los niños son tus hermanos, son hijos de John Winchester, alguna duda-al ver la cara de Adam que estaba en shock

-muy bien, ya está aquí, ¿ahora como diablos los regresamos a la normalidad?-pregunto Gabriel enfadado, mientras menos viera a ese chico junto a Sam mejor-

-no lo sé, tendremos que averiguarlo, solo sabía que necesitábamos a Adam y su sangre-le contesto Cas, igual que Gabriel no le gustaba mucho la cercanía que Adam había demostrado con los niños y eso que no sabían que eran hermanos, ahora no sabría qué pasaría ya sabiéndolo

-genial, simplemente genial Cas, tardaremos más tiempo…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, UNA DISCULPA stereklosemymind NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN QUE TE PUSIERAS TRISTE AHORA YA SALUDARE SIEMPRE ASÍ PARA EVITAR ALGÚN PROBLEMA, SOLO POR ESO TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO, AH MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y POR LEER Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari, chabely92, Nyra8, GreenEyesSpn, angel de acuario, Leilael, Alexsis, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ME COSTO UN POCO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIRLO PORQUE NO SABÍA COMO HACERLO AÚN TENGO UN POCO DE PROBLEMAS DE INSPIRACIÓN PERO PROMETO QUE NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, YA SABEN SE RECIBEN TOMATAZOS, CRITICAS, REVIEWS, LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, CUIDENSE :).

P.D. YA CASI ESTA TERMINADA LA ULTIMA PARTE DE Dean Y LUCIFER, ASÍ QUE PRONTO LA SUBIRE :).


End file.
